Living Life to the max
by XosnapitzdaniiX
Summary: So Ross&Rachel have a Child named Cat, Monica&Chandler have a Child called Jade, and Phoebe&Mike have a Son named Beck, find out how Cat, Beck, Jade&the rest of the gang, get through a life changing decision together&Rachel, Ross, Monica, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, and Mike, sort out the children. BADE, CABBIE, TANDRE, MONDLER, LOBSTERS. Friends, Victorious-PLEASE READ!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, so this is my first Victorious/Friends Fanfiction.**

**Summary!**

**Basically I thought I would cross over with Victorious and Friends..What if Rachel and Ross had a Daughter named Cat Gellar-Green, what if Monica and Chandler had a Daughter named Jade Bing, imagine if Phoebe and Mike had a Son Named Beck Hannigan. Joey is in LA with his fianc****é**** named Sophia, and Robbie, Andre, Tori and Trina are close friends with Jade, Cat and Beck. How does Jade and Becks relationship go on after they broke up, and Jade finds out something that will effect both her and Beck, and what happens when Robbie and Cat Finally date..Cabbie, Bade, Tandre, Lobsters, Mondler.**

**I do not own anyone of these characters, but I may own some new characters I make up in later chapters. **

**Thankyou, enjoy Danielle.**

Monica, and Chandlers Apartment.

It was A Monday Morning in Manhattan, the sun was shining, and it was hot outside. Monica Bing stood in the Kitchen making pancakes. She turned round to find her 15 year old Daughter walk out of her Bedroom, and Sat Down on the dining room table. Monica took one glance at her Daughter. Jade had Black hair, with green streaks in, she had it delicately curled. Her piercing through her eyebrow, and deep pale skin. Her ebony black eyeliner neatly placed around her eye, though it was quite thick, and she drew on her eyebrows. She wore nothing but black, a black vest top, and black skirt, she was beautiful, but her Mother thought she looked a state with the piercing's through her. Monica's eyebrow rose.

'JADELYN AUGUST WEST, WHAT AN EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE, AND YOUR HAIR!?' Monica's voice got louder, she wouldn't be surprised if Phoebe, and Mike Hannigan could hear her.

'GOD CHILL OUT MOM, IT'S ONLY A WHOLE NEW LOOK, WHATS UP WITH YOUR CHIZ?!' Jade replied, she still had a cold personality around others before her new look, but nobody knew her real feelings deep down.

'CHANDLER GET OUT HERE NOW' Monica glanced her Head to her bedroom door, where Chandler was getting ready for work. 'wait until your father finds out what you look like Jadelyn' Monica was absolutely furious.

'My name i E' Jade got cocky, monica just gave up, her Daughter never used to be like this until she turned 12, she just wanted her sweet Jade back. 'And besides I don't care what you, or Dad think, its my look, and what you going to do 'YANK' the piercings out?'

Chandler walked out of his Bedroom, he looked tired, and not in the mood for work. 'Good morning Honey, Jade, what's all the shouting about, you okay?'

Chandler gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips, Jade cringed at the sight, she couldn't imagine her Parents doing that. Chandler walked over to his Daughter and gve her a hug, and a kiss of her forehead, Jade pushed away, she stood up.

'FOR GOD SAKE WHY YOU ALL SO ANNOYING?!' Jade yelled, at the top of her voice.

Monica looked at Chandler. 'Have you not noticed what your Daughter looks like?'

Chandler looked at Jade, he didn't seem to care about her look, he was too busy looking at the piercing in her eyebrow she thought was so cool. Chandler turned round and looked at Monica, who looked really annoyed, it was like red steam was coming out her ears. She was wearing pink pyjamas' and fluffy white slippers.

Chandler spoke out loud which made Jade laugh. 'Hey Monica why didn't you get a piercing like that, oh yeah jade by the way, I LOVE the new look'

Monica slapped Chandlers arm, 'I GIVE UP'.

Once Monica had finished moaning , Jade's younger Sister walked out. 6 year old Daisy walked out, she had natural Blonde hair, which she took after her Grandma Judy, and she was quite small. She had big beaming blue eyes, and looked nothing like Jade. She runs into her Mothers arms.

'Mommy, what was all that shouting and who is that big girlie?' Daisy looked confused.

'Its your big sister!'

Daisy just laughed, 'Jadey I love your Hair!'

Jade turned around and smiled, she found it funny that everyone liked her look except her Mother.

'I am going to school now, inabit Family!'

'Jadelyn Bing, your coming straight Home after school, your Grounded' Monica just pointed her finger and demanded.

'Hahahaha, yep I am NOT coming Home, I'm going for Cat, and Beck'

'Wai-' Before Monica could finish, Jade slammed the door, and walked out, nobody knew what she was going through, well many teenager might…but she didn't want to tell anyone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

**Rachel, and Ross's apartment.**

Cat Gellar-Green woke up, she rolled around in her Bed for a bit, she was really tired. Her bedroom was pink, and was full of flowers. She was very hypo, and was so sweet. Cat Valentine was very loud, and loved fashion just like her Mother, she wasn't fond of Dinosaurs though. Her Red Velvet Hair was wavy, she hadn't done it yet, she was wearing Marshmellow white pj's. She viewed her clock, it was 7:15, she said to herself, she needed to get ready now. She could smell Waffles being made, they were definatley not her Mom's. They must have been Ross's her Fathers cooking. She opened her bedroom door, to find her Mom sitting down feeding her Baby Brother Mason who was sitting in his High chair eating Oatmeal.

'Morning Mommy' she ran over to her Mom, and hugged her. Cat was very childlike (**A.N we all know what Cat is like).**

She sat down and her Dad gave her some Breakfast. 'Daddy guess what?!'

Ross turned round and Smiled, 'What Honey?'

'I got a B in my Biology test!' Cat smiled proudly, and let out her cute laugh.

'Aw well done sweetie' Ross hugged his Daughter, and Smiled at Rachel.

'So Cat baby, how you getting to School?!' Rachel asked.

'Jadey is picking me up with Beck and we are walking to School, and guess what, Sikowitz is giving us all a drive by acting challenge, and im with andre, and he said my acting and singing blew him away , and jade is changing her look, and jade and beck are so cute and I know something about Jade that's really bad she wont tell her Parents though, its so dangerous if she doesn't tell though, omg did I just say that out loud?!'

Rachel and Ross gave a concerned look, their Niece was in danger, and hadnt told Her Parents.

'What Kitty Kat?' Ross and Rachel said confused.

Cat jumped up, she just let out her Best friends/Cousin's secret, well kinda, well her Parents now suspected something. 'OH GOTTA GO AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL, SEE YA LATER!'

Cat Ran into her bedroom and got ready, 10 minutes later she walked out of her Bedroom wearing a Blue flowered playsuit, and a wooly white cardigan. Her Blue wedges 'click clacked' on the wooden floor, she had straight red hair, and her Makeup was don't very vaguely. First day back at school, and Caterina Hannah Gellar-Green was extremely happy like usual.

Rachel looked at Cat, she thought her Daughter was absolutely gorgeous . 'Cat sweetie you look lovely. Rachel hugged Cat and kissed her forehead. Cat replied 'I love you mommy' and hugged her tightly.

Ross had gone to work, so Cat was in the Apartment with Her mother, and Mason. Jade walked through the door, and Rachel just turned and stared.

'Jade, erm..you look great'

Jade smiled at her Aunt 'Thanks Rachel, My Dad, Daisy and Cat love my Look, though My Mum was gobsmacked. Rachel just laughed. Cat began to cry, he sniffles were so cute, and quiet. Rachel ran over to Cat and hugged her. 'Catty what's wrong sweetie?' Cat looked up to her Mother, 'I'm scared' Rachel laughed, 'Trust me Cat, your so safe with Jade around you'.

Cat turned around to Jade, 'Hey Jade, where is Beck?'

Jade hesitated, she looked at Cat, then at Rachel. 'Er..he…I text him saying we will meet him at school'

'Okay, bye Mom' 'Bye Girls'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

Cat and Jade were walking down the streets of Manhattan, they were walking through Central Park, when Cat seen Jades wrists. Cat couldn't believe there was more red marks, she thought Jade had stopped.

'JADE!'

Jade looked at Cat, she thought Cat had tripped or something. 'WHATTTT' Jade mocked Cat's loud, high pitched voice. 'WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!'

Jade looked at Cat, really annoyed. 'CAT SERIOUSLY WHY YOU SHOUT MY NAME?!' Cat grabbed Jades left wrist.

'There are more marks, from what I seen yesterday, why wont you stop jadey, please it hurts me' The little red heads voice cracked, she sobbed. 'Cat' Jade said sadly, Jade never cried infrount of anyone but her best friend. Jade began to cry, the salty tears worked up and ran down her face, Cat grabbed her tightly. 'Jadey, please promise me you will stop!' Cat begged. 'I promise Kitty Kat'. Cat looked up at Jade, who was crying really hard. Jade's mouth opened. 'Cat, beck didn't really text me saying he would meet us at school, I walked across the hall for him, and he seen my cuts, and told his Phoebe, and Mike, and I went absolutely bazzare at him, and walked away, and I think they have told my parents. Cat what do I do?!'

'Okay, erm tell the truth, don't worry, your Parents are really supportive, and Auntie Monica is clean freak don't worry jadey!'

_Flashback-_

_Jade's POV._

_I slammed the door on My Mother, and walked out, I don't care if I'm grounded, so what! I walked across the hall to knock on for my boyfriend 'Beck Hannigan' oh my I love him so much, he is so sweet, and protective over me, if someone were to hurt me, he would probably kill them, ahaha its so cute. I never tell him I love him, I'm scared of his reaction..i mean if I said 'I love you beck' he would laugh, because I DO NOT show sympathy. _

_I knocked on the door. Aunt Phoebe opened the door. 'Hi sweetie, nice look' I laughed because My Mum hated it. (Okay, so I call her Aunt Phoebe, because she is close to My Family, but its okay for me to date Beck because were not 'Blood Related' Hi Pheebs, is beck ready, and thanks, Beck loves it he said yesterday!' 'Awh, you two remind me of your Parents, and Robbie and Cat remind me of Rachel and Ross, I miss your Uncle Joey lots' 'Iknow. I hear he is auditioning for a new movie' 'Yes he is'_

_10 minutes later, Beck was finally ready. We walked out the apartment and on to the streets. He seen my Arm 'Jade, babe?, whats that on your wrist?' My Heart literally dropped, oh no! he wasn't suppose to see that at all, oh shoot I forgot my Cardigan. 'Beck please you cant tell anyone' 'Jade why you doing this?!' Tears came down and fell on my cheeks, luckily my makeup was waterproof. I felt arms around me, they were becks. 'Its okay Jade, don't do it again, why did you do it?' 'I…i..i am just sick of My Parents pushing me to be better in school, and I'm scared our relationship will end, and just everything is so overwhelming. 'Okay, its okay babe, don't worry, we can tell your Parents, they will understand!' 'NONONO, WE CANT TELL THEM, NO' 'JADE YES WE ARE, IF YOU DON'T I WILL, OR I WILL TELL MINE, AND THEY WILL TELL MONICA AND CHANDLER' 'NO BECK, PLEASE DON'T, NOBODY WILL UNDERSTAND' 'WELL I'M TELLING MY PARENTS JADE, YOUR HURTING YOURSELF!' 'BECK OMG I HATE YOU! Oh my gosh, did I just say that, why why why? Oh no, he isn't going to love me anymore. 'I CANT BELIEVE YOU JADE' he walked back into the Apartment block, and told his Parents, great. I cried, and made a quick turn with my body, great here comes my morning sickness again, I vomited everywhere, oh no, what am I going to do?._

_Flashback over._

I cried as I told Cat what had happened. 'Cat I need to tell you something!' 'Okay Jadey, go, I wont say a thing!'

'I'm, I'm pregnant!'

Cat gasped.

**OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER, I hope you enjoyed this**

**Tell me you like, think its rubbish, stinks, really good, amazing-tell me I won't take ny offence! **

**, please please please, read and review!-who else is a huge fan of Friends, and Victorious!-Follow me on this, and Twitter ButeraDaisies !**

**Thankyou, I will update soon, bye!**


	2. Truth Hurts!

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it has took me ages to update this. I am really sorry, its all because of school. Homework is horrible, as we all know. I am glad to see people enjoying this. **

**Thankyou, and enjoy!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxxoooxoxoxxooxooxox**

The day went on really slow for Jade, thinking about her pregnancy, and break up with beck, overwhelmed her. Cat was devastated, and Andre was there looking out for Beck. Jade had 55 missed calls from both Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Rachel. She turned her phone of, she didn't want to speak to anyone.

Cat walked into Sikowitz's lesson depressed, and puffy eyes. Tori heard the high pitched sniffles, and walked over to her. Tori sat beside her while Cat had her Head down, trying to hide the fact she was crying. Tori put a gesturing Arm around her, and sighed.

'Cat, what's wrong?' Tori said concerned, the little red head, was always cheery.

Cat looked up, to tori, her eyes were red and puffy, and her make up ran.

'Tori?'

'Yes Cat, are you okay?'

Cat sighed. 'No its Jade, I hate it when she is upset'.

Tori looked at Cat confused, Jade never shown emotions, unless they were her anger emotions.

'Oh I cant tell you, doesn't matter!'. Cat realised, she couldn't say anything yet. She wiped her eyes, with her hands, tori was now worried for her 'Frenemie' Jade. Tori sat down, and sikowitz walked into class, with Beck, Andre and Robbie slowly following in after.

The news somehow got around that Jade and Beck broken up, and girls started to be all over beck again. Beck slouched down onto a chair, at the back of the classroom, not involving himself in the lesson. Andre went to sit by him, while Robbie went and sat with Cat to cheer her up. Tori noticed a spark through Cat and Robbie's friendship, she knew there was going to be hope of them getting together. Tori looked at beck, she didn't know about his, and Jade's breakup, she decided not to involve herself, because messing with Jade wasn't the best idea.

Sikowitz began talking, Tori gave beck a comforting smile, and turned back around.

'Right Class, today, we will be doing Drive by acting exercises.' Sikowitz jumped into the air.

'Sikowitzs what are you doing' Cat asked cheery. Robbie seemed to of made her happy again.

'Jumping, I find it fun. Anybody seen my coconuts?'

The whole class just laughed at his madness.

'Sikowitz your talking chizz' Rex stated, Robbie covered rex's mouth.

The classroom door made a noise, the whole class turned around, to find Jade stood there, all quietly, she looked angry, but sad, and very tired. The class were shocked by her 'New look' . The class stared at her new Black hair, with green streaks in, which was delicately curled. Her piercing through her eyebrow, and deep pale skin. Her black eyeliner neatly placed around her eye, though it was quite thick, and her drew on her eyebrows. She wore nothing but black, a black vest top, and black skirt. Beck liked it, he smiled, though jade didn't smile back, Cat was happy to see her bestfriend in class, Tori, Andre, and Robbie were shocked, but sikowitz, made a comment.

'Jade, you look like the 'Corpse Bride' Sikowitz gave a laugh, which made 'the shruggers' giggle. She glared at them, and sat the furthest away from the class.

Andre realised she was really sad, he knew jade well. He used to have a massive crush on her, but he would never do that to his bestfriend Beck.

Beck glanced at her, she was beautiful, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her new look. She looked normal, Black hair, and black make up. He though so?.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Sikowitz's class, it was Lunch. Jade was in her locker getting her lunch money. When she glanced to see Cat cheery as ever, running towards her.

'JADEEEEEEE'

'WHAT!?'

Cat jumped back, this was the normal jade, grumpy as ever.

'My Mom called me, she is going mad, Her, Dad, Auntie Phoebe, Uncle Mike, Auntie Monica, and Uncle Chandler think your in trouble, they are worried about you, your Mom wants you Home now, I think Beck told your Mom about..well you know. Yeah?! What are you going to do. ?'

Jade's eyes widened, she thought to herself, oh my god, he, he, he as in Beck, told their Family.

Jade's POV

I cant believe, he told his Mom, its obvious She would tell Aunt Rachel and Mom, oh no! I am going to be treated like a baby now, and when my Mom finds out about the pregnancy, she is going to burst, because the steam she has building up in her with me right now is terrible, oh no. I just stared at Cat, and then she spoke again.

'Oh yeah, and Beck told Andre, Robbie, Trina and Tori, he was worried about you, and needed to tell your friends, I told him not to tell anyone, but he did, and I told him not to and so did mr giraffe, and rex but he didn't listen. I am sorry jade!' Cat hugged me, I motioned her to get of me.

I was speechless, and pissed of, so much! I cant believe he told people, does he not realise what I am going through, and what it's like. I should have put that cardigan on this morning, this would not of happened. Oh gosh!

Then I saw him, Beck Hannigan coming towards me, with both the vega's. Urh. Trina pisses me of a lot, oh my..and tori, she is so flirty with beck, I guess she is okay sometimes, but right now I despise her. Andre is cool, I like him, but Robbie ..well I just tolerate him, and his stupid puppet, Rex. They were charging towards me, they looked worried, I don't know if they were scared of me, or the fact they were going to comfort me. Then I lost it. My Eyes glared at Beck, he looked at me, then I opened my huge gob.

'BECKETT HANNIGAN, I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD EVERYBODY, …I MEAN THIS WAS OUR SECRET, AND YOU TOLD EVERYONE, HOW COULD YOU!?'

The whole school started to gorp at us, seriously cant they mind their own business, and go and have lunch or something!

'Jade, look babe, thes-'

I didn't let Beck get a word in edge, he was not going to get the last word in this, I am, because I am Jade Evelyn Bing!.

'NO DON'T 'BABE' ME, REMEMBER WE FINISHED EACHOTHER. AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ANYONE, THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL!'

'JADE THEY ARE JUST YOUR FRIENDS, THEY WANT TO HELP!'

'NO I ONLY TOLARATE ROBBIE, TRINA IS SO IRRITATING, TORI IS SUCH A FLIRT, BUT ANDRE, ANDRE..i like Andre!..BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I ONLY TOLD CAT, AND YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO FIND OUT, BUT YOU WERE BEING PICKY LIKE ALWAYS!'

Wow all this shouting started to make me feel really dizzy. Its weird I can see Beck pointing at me talking, tori and trina looking worried, andre and Robbie are comforting cat, she doesn't like loud noise, I heard faint words in the background 'Jade are you okay' 'Jade, you look tired, are you dizzy?' Then I heard Cat's voice 'She's, she's pregnant!' Then everything dimmed, I think I fainted, I don't know.

Beck's POV.

'NO I ONLY TOLARATE ROBBIE, TRINA IS SO IRRITATING, TORI IS SUCH A FLIRT, BUT ANDRE, ANDRE..i like Andre!..BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I ONLY TOLD CAT, AND YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO FIND OUT, BUT YOU WERE BEING PICKY LIKE ALWAYS!'

Well that's Jade, I thought..i didn't argue back with that, because she looked tired, and tears were building up In her beautiful eyes. I cant believe we broke up, then I heard Andre say 'Jade are you okay' Jade was walking around, like she was tired and dizzy, she was wobbeling. Tori then said 'Jade you look dizzy?' Then Cat spoke 'She, she's pregnant' I was speechless, it felt like a brick had hit me, what did Cat just say? Then Jade collapsed to the floor, I caught her, she was unconscious.

I shouted to Trina 'TRINA CALL AN AMBULANCE!' Trina hesitated…she dialled 911, quickly as possible. 'Robbie, and Andre go and find Lane, and Sikowitz. Cat was stood there in tears, and tori shocked. She then spoke.

'Beck don't move her, she can't be moved, just lie her down'

My beautiful Jade, fainted, but pregnant, this can't be, how? She was supposed to be on the pill.

'Okay, I have done. Tori, what's going to happen?'

'I don't know, I hope this baby is okay!'

Cat sniffled louder, 'She really wanted this baby, she was just afraid to tell you, oh my god, what are we going to do. '

'The Ambulance is on its way now! Beck she will be fine, don't worry, I hope the baby is' Trina put a confronting hand on my shoulder. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, 'I didn't know she was pregnant, how stupid am I not to of noticed?'

'Beck it's not your fault, it, it's mine, bec-because I didn't tell anyone, and I did as she said to keep it a se, secret for a while 'Cat cried, blaming herself.

'Cat it's not your fault, it was a secret and if you would have told anyone, Jade would have crushed you' Tori confronted the little red head.

Andre and Robbie soon came back with Sikowitz, but they couldn't find Lane.

Sikowitz looked extremely worried, and concerned.

'Make some space.'

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXXOOX

Jade was rushed into Hospital with all the news about the pregnancy, and self-harming reported to the doctors, they treated her carefully.

Monica arrived in tears, with Chandler, soon Rachel and Ross turned up confronting their own Daughter and to Visit their Niece, and Phoebe and Mike turned up to find their Son, sitting next to Jade's hospital Bed crying, holding her hand.

'Oh Beck' Phoebe rushed over to her son, and hugged him tightly. He cried, then so did she. Her 'Niece' was in a hospital bed, all fragile, and conscious, but she hadn't woken up yet. Beck tried to get in his words.

'Mum, Dad, I am so sorry!'

'What for Son, you haven't done anything?' Mike noted.

'I-I-I, got Jade pregnant!'

Phoebe and Mikes faces dropped. They were extremely shocked their Son would do this, both him and Jade were only Fifteen years old.

'BECK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!, I DON'T WANT A SON WHO KNOCKED UP OUR BEST FRIENDS DAUGHTER AT FIFTEEN!' Mike raised his Voice.

'Mike, honey…he is upset right now, give him sometime, okay?'

Mike, smiled at his wife, and Phoebe gave a smile to Beck.

Beck hugged Jade once more, and whispered into her ear 'Love you', then went so Monica and Chandler could come in.

Monica and Chandler walked into the Hospital Room where Jade was. Monica cried, she had no idea about the pregnancy yet along with Chandler, the doctors kept it private because it was up to Jade to tell them.

Monica, and Chandler rushed up to their Daughter, and monica hugged her tightly, when sj=he began to wake up.

'Mom' she said half asleep, monica didn't care, she just wanted her little girl to be okay.

'Yes sweetie, its Daddy and Mommy' Chandler said, Jade hated it when he said it like that, but she wasn't to fussed right at the Minute.

Jade sat up.

'Mom, Dad… I need to tell you something! Here it goes, but please don't be mad at me, its not my fault…well It kinda is..but' Jades tears started to fall.

'Honey, whats wrong? Please tell us!' Monica got worried.

Jade spoke…'I, I am pregnant, with Becks baby!' Jade burst into tears, she wanted this Baby so much!.

Monica looked like she was about to burst. 'JADE EVELYN BING, HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE PREGNANT, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, THIS IS PATHETIC YOU ARE FIFTEEN, AND PREGNANT, OH MY GOD, I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!.'

Jade cried harder, seeing her Mom not supporting her was bad. Chandler didn't say anything, he was speechless, his little girl. He couldn't believe it.

JADE'S POV!

I stood there listening to My Mom shout at me, My Dad stood there speechless, this was not supposed to happen , how could I be so stupid. I cried, and I watched My Mom burst out the door, with My Dad slowly following her. I watched her through the little window, which had a blind half closed, she was letting out everything to Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Ross, and Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Mike were stood there. They looked really upset. I don't know where my friends were, then again I treated everyone horribly I am surprised if they are even here.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOX OXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXX OOXXOXOXOOXOX

I sat there for at least 10 minutes crying, I never cry infrount of anyone. Until now. My Auntie Rachel walked in, I think Cat told her everything. The cuts, the break up, and pregnancy. She knocked on the door, sweetly. She walked in slowly, and smiled. 'Hi, Jade. Are you okay?'

What does she think, I have just been shouted at by My Mom, with no support or anything.

'No, not really' tears cascaded down my cheeks again, I'm surprised there were tears left.

'Oh Honey' She walked over to me fast. She hugged me, and I just sat there crying. 'I know it's hard, for you right now, and you're going through a lot, but I just want you to know, that your whole Family are here for you, Nana Judy and Granddad Jack are back at Home looking after Mason, and Daisy. All your friends are here in the café waiting for you to wake up. They don't know that you're awake yet though. Your Mom is just shocked, and your Dad is. Beck is here, he knows about the baby, everyone does, and they all can't wait for you to have it, because Cat said you wanted this Baby. Me, Ross, Phoebe, Mike are also here as well. You can talk to anyone! Don't worry about a thing.

'Thanks Aunt Rachel!' I smiled and hugged her.

**XOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX OXOX**

**Well that's its for today. I hope you enjoyed this. Please please please review. Tell me if you like it if its rubbish, if its great..i don't know a comment. I wanna know what you think of this. If you have any good idea's, please let me know. It will help my writing, and any mistakes I have made, tell me. Thankyou!**

**Danielle xo**

**p.s follow me on twitter ButeraDaisies 3 thanks! **


End file.
